


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... VIII

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... VIII

\- Привет, Квин.  
\- Привет, Стэйси.  
Квин вся ушла в учёбу и стала пугающе(по мнению Сэнди и Тиффани) похожа на старшую сестру. Стэйси тоже с головой погрузилась в подготовку к колледжу.  
\- Пошли?  
Стэйси взяла Квин за руку. Та удивлённо посмотрела на подругу.  
\- Ты что творишь? Хочешь мне и себе репутацию подмочить?  
Стэйси в ответ только хмыкнула:  
\- Тебе не кажется, Квин, что это попахивает…  
\- Дискриминацией?  
\- Да дискриминацией. Что стоит девушке взять свою подругу за руку как все начинают думать, что они… несколько больше чем подруги? Дурацкое клише. Считается, что держаться за руки могут только родственницы или такие девушки как…  
\- Моя сестра и Джейн?  
Стэйси остановилась и, прищурившись, уставилась на Квин.  
\- Вообше то я хотела сказать как Эллен ДеДженерес и её подружка… Значит слухи не врут?  
Квин сердито фыркнула.  
\- Ты из-за этого ко мне подошла? Столько времени мы с тобой почти не общались, а сегодня ты вдруг…  
Они уже шли по центральной улице Лондэйла. Квин ловила осуждающие взгляды прохожих. И не удержавшись, показала язык какой то пожилой даме, которая особенно пристально смотрела на руки подруг, сердитыми колючими глазками за толстыми стёклами очков в старомодной оправе. Дама только ярко накрашенный ротик распахнула, покраснев от возмущения, а подруги удалялись от ней на приличной скорости. Стэйси умудрилась не заметить этой выходки подруги. Квин ехидно улыбнулась, подошла к Стэйси и приподнявшись на цыпочки поцеловала подругу в губы. Стэйси растерянно захлопала ресницами, открыв рот, застыла, с пылающими щеками, посреди тротуара.  
\- Что это было, Квин?  
\- Моя маленькая месть. Ты так любишь сплетни, Стэйси — не хочешь ли сама стать их героиней?  
Стэйси ухмыльнулась, обняла Квин, чмокнула её в щёку и уткнулась лицом в плечо. Квин отодвинула Стэйси от себя и взглянула ей в лицо — точно, глаза на мокром месте, что для Стэйси обычное дело.  
\- Что опять?  
\- Тебе не страшно? - Стэйси сглотнула. - До меня только недавно дошло, что всё…  
Квин криво ухмыльнулась:  
\- Что «всё»? Ты смертельно больна и умираешь?  
Стэйси яростно замотала головой.  
\- Нет, что ты! Но совсем скоро мы закончим школу… Неужели тебе не страшно?  
Квин пожала плечами. Они продолжали идти не размыкая рук и не сговариваясь решили, что день слишком хорош, чтобы сразу идти домой или в душную библиотеку.  
\- Немного.  
\- Ты совсем недавно в Лондэйле, а я здесь родилась и мне придётся уехать из нашего городка, расстаться с друзьями…  
\- Я тоже родилась в маленьком, мало чем отличающемся от этого, городке. Он, кстати, совсем недалеко — на машине минут пятнадцать. И меня немного пугает будущее. И мне тоже не очень хочется уезжать. Но закончится эта жизнь — начнётся какая то другая.  
\- А как Дарья?  
Квин вздохнула:  
\- Дарье никогда не нравился Лондэйл. И как мне кажется она уже составила для себя план на ближайшие несколько лет — она и к колледжу готовилась чуть ли не с начальной школы. И с того же времени решила стать писателем или журналистом. Она просто ставит цель и идёт к ней . Методично готовится. Она очень целенаправленная и упорная девушка.  
Стэйси наконец улыбнулась и поинтересовалась с любопытством:  
\- И как твои отнеслись к случившемуся с Дарьей и Джейн?  
Квин зевнула:  
\- Все в трауре. Дома играет Шопен в миноре. Мама занавесила все зеркала, - Квин покосилась на вытянувшееся лицо Стэйси и рассмеялась. - Шучу. Большого праздника не было но и особых переживаний тоже. К Джейн отношение почти не изменилось. Скорее даже улучшилось — теперь она почти член семьи. Её брат, Трент тоже стал у нас частым гостем — мама его потихоньку откармливает. У него даже цвет лица улучшился.  Ему дома одному тоскливо. И мама даже занялась воспитанием Трента. Иногда такое ощущение, что у меня вдруг появился старший брат — потерялся когда-то давно и вот нашёлся. У Дарьи с родными Джейн тоже нормальные отношения. Тем более, что их всё равно почти в городе не бывает. Так что, когда будешь пересказывать наш разговор, скажи сразу, что Хелен не стыдится Дарьи, не отказала ей от дома, не таскает по психиатрам, не пилит, не капает ей на мозги…  
Стэйси обиженно фыркнула:  
\- Не такая я уж великая сплетница! - Квин только головой покачала - «Ври, ври да не завирайся, подружка!» - Тем более, что слухи про твою сестру и Джейн ходили давно и сейчас мало кому могут быть интересны…  
…  
\- И вам совсем не было страшно? - Квин с сомнением посмотрела на сестру и Джейн.  
Дарья только плечами пожала:  
\- Я ждала окончания школы даже с нетерпением. И знала, что поступлю в колледж. Готовилась. РАФТ для себя я давно уже выбрала. У меня была цель. И я к ней шла. Целенаправленно.  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- А мне было страшно… Это всё была ложь — что мне, якобы, никакой колледж не нужен. Я просто боялась. Перемен, уезжать из Лондэйла, большого города…  
Дарья была удивлена:  
\- Ты же мечтала о Нью Йорке! Ты мне все уши прожужжала! Ты же мне дырку в голове сделала со своим Нью Йорком, пока Вэл была в городе!  
Джейн только руками развела:  
\- Бойся сбывшихся желаний… Некоторым мечтам лучше оставаться мечтами. Думаю, что скажи мне тогда кто-то - «Всё. С завтрашнего дня у тебя будет мастерская в Нью Йорке!» я бы струхнула и думала бы как мне отвертеться… Знаешь сколько там художников? И сколько из них сидят с голой задницей, живущих впроголодь, практически на улице? За исключением дюжины имён — почти все. В Эшфилде меня быстро поставили на место — это в школе я была «звездой», а там… Оказалось, что я всего лишь школьница из затрюханого провинциального городка… А без колледжа я вообще никто и звать никак. Ты уезжаешь и я остаюсь одна, без единственной и лучшей подруги в пустом доме (Трент не в счёт — большую часть дня дрыхнет в своей комнате) и я решилась — послала документы и портфолио в колледж. Остаться одной и застрять в этой дыре оказалось страшней неизвестности, что ждала меня в Бостоне.  Чтобы я делала в Лондэйле без тебя? Малевала бы картинки для таких «знатоков» как отец Бритни? Продавала бы свои картины на ярмарке искусств? Причём не думая о искусстве, а о том как бы продать свои работы подороже? Начала бы тихо ненавидеть себя за то, что опустилась до халтуры, подстраиваюсь под чужие вкусы и желания — перестала писать картины по велению души, стала малевать картиночки на продажу, начала бы пить и что потом? Наркота? Передоз и на второй день Трент обнаруживает моё хладное тело в комнате, на кровати — уже попахивающее… Родители, между прочим, закончили таки колледж. У нас Трент один такой — безбашенный и без колледжа. Но и он вдруг собрался поступать.  
Дарья, хмурясь, внимательно слушала подругу и даже вскинулась:  
\- Трент?!  
Джейн ухмыльнулась:  
\- Да, наш Трент. Посидев в пустом доме, потосковав, решился — он распускает группу, готовится и поступает.  
\- Куда?  
\- Он пока не решил. У «Спирали» будет «прощальный тур» - Трент сейчас для него пишет песни. Хочет пригласить Моник — она же из «старого состава». Джесси и остальные не сильно расстроились — они подозревали, что Трент именно что-то такое и задумал. Мой брат хочет чтобы и мы побывали на паре прощальных выступлений. И Квин может прийти.  
Дарья вздохнула:  
\- Всё меняется… Посетим, конечно…  
Квин хихикнула:  
\- Тем более, что ты теперь практически член семьи Лейн!  
\- Вот именно.


End file.
